My Stalker Is My Lover
by Anime Ryu and Okami
Summary: Special day themed oneshots, featuring 10051
1. Birthday 1

Ryu- Well, it's Irie's birthday, so I thought I would do a fiction for him.

**Birthday 1**

Today was Irie's birthday, and it wasn't as great as most people would think. Such that Irie didn't have many friends and he was currently living in another country.

So the only things Irie did receive were birthday wishes, and one card that he just found near his door. It was in the same handwriting and had the usual signature, a flower, actually, there were a couple flowers. It was strange because Irie would only get one flower, different each month, but Irie shrugged it off.

This had happened some time ago. After a few weeks since moving in, Irie had received a welcome gift, from who, Irie didn't know.

Every month Irie received a gift, all from the same person, and Irie wasn't sure if he knew this person. Actually, Irie was a bit suspicious, but it didn't seem like anything dangerous, because a stalker wouldn't use their own handwriting, right?

Back to the card, it said -

_Dear Shou-chan. I believe it's your birthday today. You will receive your gift later in the day, and it will be a gift you really want._

Irie didn't mind the wording, as they were somewhat true. Each gift Irie had received, were quite close to what Irie wanted.

The flowers, from Irie's memory, were a red rose, a white orchid, and a tuberose. Irie didn't think anymore of them as he put them in a vase with the rest of the flowers.

The first had been an Almond Blossom, the second had been a buttercup, and the third had been a Forsynthia.

So, ignoring the items, Irie left his apartment and went out to work. As he headed for the elevator, he didn't notice someone unlocking his door and walk into his apartment.

Some hours passed before Irie was able to return home. Irie was too tired to turn on the lights, so he just headed toward his bathroom to wash up and then head for bed.

But one thing was, Irie didn't make it to his bathroom, as he was grabbed from behind and a cloth was put over his mouth and nose. Irie noticed that there was a faint metallic scent before he blacked out.

When Irie woke up, he noted a few things. One, the sun had set while he was out, and two, the window was open, letting a cool breeze in, hitting his bare skin, all of it, meaning that he was naked.

"Oh, Shou-chan's finally awake." Irie heard a man say, but he couldn't tell where because it was dark. "I guess I should give my gift then." The person, said, and then Irie felt the bed dip, as he saw the outline of the person.

Irie tried to get away, but it was then he noticed that he was tied to the bed. Before Irie could untie the knots, he felt lips on his own. The kiss lasted only a few second, but it felt like minutes.

When they broke apart, Irie spoke. "Why, why are you doing this?" Irie said.

Irie heard the man chuckle. "It's because this is what Shou-chan wants."

"What do you mean?" Irie asked.

"Shou-chan has been stressed lately, and feels like he needs something. Only I know what you need." The man said as he leaned closer.

True Irie was stressed, but he didn't think he needed this.

"Now now. Don't struggle, I'll be gentle." The man said.

Then Irie felt hands on his body. One hand was on his chest, playing with his nipples while the other was at his length.

Irie was going to protest, but he was kissed again. Even with the close proximity, Irie still couldn't see the man's face, but he couldn't think about that as the mans hand went to the tip of his length, causing Irie to jerk at the feeling.

Being so absorbed in the feelings, Irie thrust into the hand, and once again felt the feeling.

The man broke the kiss and chuckled. "If Shou-chan is like that, then I guess I should speed things up."

Irie felt the man move away, and the remaining warmth dissipated. Irie began to shiver since the movements had caused Irie to sweat, and now there was nothing to keep him warm.

Then Irie heard something being uncorked. The next thing he knew, something was inserted into him. Irie moaned as fingers moved and flexed inside of him. Irie was so overwhelmed by the feelings that when the fingers were removed, his mind crashed.

Irie let out a whimper. "Don't worry. Just be patient." The man said, and then Irie felt his legs being moved apart. The next thing that happens, is something much larger entering him.

Irie let out a gasp as he arched his back. "The first time is always magical." The man said as he thrust.

Irie moaned with each thrust, and sometime during the whole process, Irie's hands were untied, and then found themselves being wrapped around the man thrusting into him.

Suddenly Irie let out a gasp as something was hit. The man's lips were on Irie's neck by then, and Irie felt the man smirk as he began to hit that spot over and over again.

Soon, Irie could take it no longer and released his essence onto the man's stomach. A few more thrusts later, the man also came, and his warm essence flowed in Irie.

The man pulled himself out and lay next to Irie. Before Irie fell a sleep, he asked one thing on his mind. "Who are you?" Irie asked.

"Byakuran."

'Ah, the white orchid.' Irie thought as he fell a sleep.

The next morning, Irie woke up to an empty bed. The only signs that the man had been there, were, stained bedsheets, and a sore rear.

So Irie got up, and put on a robe, because he didn't feel like changing, and he assumed the man was gone, or so he thought until he went to the kitchen.

There, cooking at the stove was a white haired man. "What are you doing!?" Irie shouted.

"Hm, oh I'm just making a warm breakfast for you. I know you like to have a warm breakfast right after you wake up." Byakuran said as he turned around, and then he smirked. "Oh, so early in the morning, you're so naughty Shou-chan." Byakuran said.

Irie looked down and saw that his length was exposed. He quickly tied the ropes of the robe before yelling "Just leave!"

-End-

Ryu- Yeah, this is it, but there will be other fics.

Now if you're wondering, there are certain meanings for the flowers.

Red Rose – Passionate Love

Tuberose – Pleasure

Orchid – Magnificence, love, and beauty. It is also what Byakuran's name means.

Almond Blossom – Hope and Watchfulness

Buttercup – Childishness

Forsynthia – Anticipation

Ryu- Just wait until Christmas.


	2. Christmas 1

Ryu- Well, here's the Christmas oneshot.

**shizu Fumikari – **Yup, those two are just meant for each other.

**-xShiroi-chan – **Flowers are everywhere when you're dealing with Byakuran.

**Hinakura1 – **10051 is a good pair, because each side is special.

* * *

**Christmas 1**

Irie sighed as he finally got home. Even though it was Christmas, he still had to work. Now all Irie wanted to do was get a nice hot bath, and then go to sleep.

But ever since his birthday, things didn't always go as planned, when Irie opened the door to his apartment. There were two things Irie noticed, one, Byakuran was there dressed in a Santa suit while standing in the middle of the livingroom, and two, his apartment ceiling was green.

Upon closer inspection, Irie found out that they were mistletoes, lots of them, and they covered the entire ceiling.

"Welcome back Shou-chan." Byakuran said as he walked toward Irie, who knew what Byakuran was trying to do and stepped back into the hallway. "Aw, don't be that way." Byakuran said as he reached the door.

"Just leave! And give me the key you used to get in here!" Irie shouted as he pulled Byakuran out into the hallway and pushed him toward the elevators, all while getting the key Byakuran had somehow gotten.

Once Irie made sure Byakuran left, he closed his door, and then took down all the mistletoes, which took about an hour.

Irie decided to skip dinner and just take a bath. Once the bath was filled with warm water, Irie stripped and let his body soak in the water.

Some minutes passed and Irie's body felt very relaxed. It was also becoming looser due to the massaging, wait. Irie's eye's snapped open to see Byakuran.

"Shou-chan was so tense." Byakuran said, and which was responded with a splash and some spluttered words from Irie.

"Just leave and give me the key you have!"

So a relaxing bath was scratched off the list, Irie hoped that he would at least get a good nights sleep, which he did, for about an hour until something, no, someone woke Irie up.

Irie noticed that his hands were tied to the bed head, he also noticed that tinsel was used to tie them up. Another notable thing, was that he was naked, and Byakuran's also naked body was looming over him.

"Shou-chan looked so peaceful asleep, but that isn't fun." Byakuran said as he leaned in closer.

Irie struggled, and the only thing that stopped Byakuran was a rumble from Irie's stomach, making Byakuran chuckle.

"Shou-chan must be hungry. Don't worry, I have something for that." Byakuran said as he took out a candy cane and had Irie suck on it.

Since rejecting the candy cane would cause Byakuran to stay longer, so Irie had no choice. When Irie tasted the candy cane, it had mint flavor. Irie was glad that it wasn't the sweet kinds.

Suddenly Byakuran took it out, and before Irie could ask, Byakuran inserted the candy cane into Irie, who gasped at the sudden intrusion.

"Ngh, what are you doing?" Irie said.

"I'm preparing you." Byakuran said as he got out more candy canes, licked them, and then inserted them into Irie.

With each candy cane, Irie gave slight moans. Soon Byakuran got to five, so Byakuran stopped to adjust the position of the candy canes or to push them in further, and then once Byakuran saw that Irie was prepared enough, Byakuran pulled them all out. Afterwards Byakuran picked up a box from the floor and then took out something that was long and thick.

"What's that?" Irie said, apprehension in his voice.

"A popsicle." Byakuran said, and the tone in Byakuran's voice made Irie suspicious.

"Made of what?" Irie asked.

Byakuran smile and got a bottle from the nightstand. On the label it said "Santa's Little Helper", but then the label came off, and Irie could read "For Adult Use Only" before Byakuran threw the bottle away.

Before Irie could say anything, Byakuran inserted it into Irie, which sent a a chill up Irie's spine. From what Irie could see, the "popsicle" was in the shape of a man's length, probably Byakuran's, Irie assumed.

Irie was then alarmed when Byakuran kept pushing the popsicle in, until it could no longer be seen. Now it was fully inside of him, and Irie was having a hard time repressing his moans.

The cold cause Irie to arch his back, and for some reason, even though it was cold, Irie was becoming warm in one area, mainly where his length was.

After a while, Byakuran thought that he had waited long enough, and then entered Irie. The warmth from Byakuran's length caused Irie to gasp, and moan.

The feelings of cold and warmth, and something else were causing Irie to lose control. Both sensations were causing confusion, because the ice was in him, but also Byakuran's length, but the cold and warmth did not mix together. It was then when Byakuran spilled his essence into Irie.

The extra warmth was too much. So when the ice touched the inner walls, Irie lost control and he spilled his essence onto Byakuran's stomach.

Byakuran pulled out of Irie, and untied said person. Then Byakuran embraced Irie, and pulled the covers over them.

Before Irie fell asleep, he asked one question. "How many copies of the key did you make?"

"10051" Byakuran said.

Irie merely groaned.

-End-

* * *

Ryu- Well, I hoped you'll all liked that.


	3. New Year 09 10

Ryu- Well, it's 2010 people, and this has been posted right on the first minute of the New Year. Well, it would have, had something not gone wrong. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy.

**shizu Fumikari – **Yes, even I think that's a bit much, and I wish I could draw well and had loads of time, then I would make my stories into doujins.

**Gravefire – **Yes, nothing can keep Byakuran from his Shou-chan, who might not understand the meaning of 10051.

* * *

**New Year 09-10**

Irie was currently out of breath. Why, you might ask, well, because he was running, running from who, Irie didn't even know, and his cries for help were drowned out by the roars and cracks of the ever colorful fireworks.

Beautiful as it was, no one could hear Irie running, yelling, or gasping for breath as he turned and hit a dead end, and there was no time to backtrack as Irie heard footsteps.

Even when Irie turned around, he could not see his pursuer's face, but he had no time to think.

The pursuer lunged and grabbed hold of Irie, who struggled, and in his struggle, did not see the needle. Irie did feel the needle pierce the skin of his neck and felt the contents disperse.

The next thing Irie knew, his body went lax and the pursuer, now kidnapper hoisted him onto the shoulder and walked toward a car that was quite close by.

Irie now knew that running away had been pointless, because the kidnapper knew his way around, and had planned everything.

Soon the kidnapper reached the car, and threw Irie onto the back car seat after closing the car door, trapping Irie inside. It was quite spacious inside, and Irie knew he was going to be raped, but there was one good thing to it all, Irie saw his kidnapper's face.

"Byakuran!" Irie shouted as the needle's venom seemed to wear off.

"Hey Shou-chan." Byakuran said.

"What do you thing you're doing!" Irie shouted.

"I read this morning that adrenaline in the blood can increase the love making time. Plus, doing it bareback can be quite pleasurable." Byakuran said as he smiled.

"I'm leav-" Irie said, but suddenly found another needle in his neck and his body once again slumped.

"Now now, I wouldn't want to poke another hole in your soft neck." Byakuran said as he proceeded to strip Irie and himself.

As Byakuran did this, Irie soon found feeling in his limbs again, but it was moments too late as pain slowly blossomed up from Irie's entrance.

Byakuran slowly slid into Irie, careful not to hurt his precious person. The ring muscles tensed, and constricted due to not being prepared and loosened. Irie gasped at every centimeter that Byakuran gained.

"Agh! Bya-Byakuran-sa-san. I-It hurts." Irie said as he jerked from another jolt of pain.

"Shhh..." Byakuran said as he left butterfly kisses along Irie's jawline and under Irie's ear.

Finally, after many antagonizing moments, Byakuran was finally sheathed inside Irie. Byakuran kissed Irie on the lips to muffle what was to come.

Byakuran pulled out abruptly, causing Irie to scream and tears to form. More moments passed and the tears soon fell down Irie's face. Byakuran licked those tears and soon his tongue found its way to Irie's nipples.

The gasps soon became moans as Byakuran's tongue danced around Irie's nipples and occasionally swirled around them while stopping at the tip.

Due to the small distraction, the pain was forgotten, and then it receded away, leaving just pleasure. Byakuran increased his pace and began to hit that one spot that would have Irie crying out for more.

But all of this still wasn't enough for our rapist wannabe, no, Byakuran had something special up his sleeve, or should I say in a special box.

"Ngh, haa. W-what's that?" Irie said between gasps.

"It's love in a bottle." Byakuran said as he uncorked the bottle.

Irie was going to say now was not the time to drink champagne, but that was discarded once he saw Byakuran positioning the bottle at his entrance, and not pulling out fully.

"W-wait Bya-" Was all Irie said before the bottle was promptly inserted into him.

Now Irie had both the bottle's neck and Byakuran's length inside of him. Irie could also feel the liquid pour into him, making him feel hot, and crave for more of the sensations.

Irie began to move his hips in time with Byakuran's thrusts, and soon the bottle was empty, then discarded.

Irie now thought that all of this was enough, but for Byakuran, it wasn't. Byakuran flipped Irie onto his knees and hands. With this position, Byakuran could move quicker into Irie, gaining more moans, he was also able to take hold of Irie's length and pump it quickly along with the thrusts.

Now it was enough, and it was more than Irie could handle. All the sensations were messing with Irie's mind, and Irie could no longer control himself as he came into Byakuran's hand, and went limp. Byakuran's arms were the only thing keeping him up.

But Byakuran took a few more slow but deep thrusts, and then came inside Irie. After, Byakuran moved under Irie and held said person in his arms. Irie couldn't really protest as he was already too tired.

Byakuran, seeing that Irie wasn't going to struggle began to nuzzle and lick the dried blood that had leaked from the puncture wounds, and as he did that, Byakuran got some ideas for the next special days to come, and he was sure they would be quite, enjoyable.

And as Byakuran fell asleep, Irie shivered.

-End-

* * *

Ryu- Well, I hoped you liked it, and Happy New Year.


	4. 2 14 10

Ryu- Well, because Asian New Year is on the same day as Valentine's day, and I'm going to my cousins' house. So typing this up on their computer would be a big no. So I decided to update early.

**shizu Fumikari – **You are right, there is a Valentine's Day shot, and there will be choco Irie.

**blues n' blush –** Yup, there is a Valentine's Day fic, and this is it.

**Valentine's Day 2010**

Irie sighed as he exited his apartment, just returning home from a busy day of work. Irie did not mind the work, nor the fact that he was working on Valentine's Day, the reason he sighed was because someone did not like Irie to work, especially on Valentine's Day.

So Irie wasn't surprised to see Byakuran sitting on his couch nonchalantly sipping some hot chocolate, and then realized something.

"Shou-chan, you're back." Byakuran said as he bounced toward Irie and then held out out his hand.

Irie knew what Byakuran wanted, but feigned ignorance. "What?" Irie said.

"I'm waiting for my chocolate." Byakuran said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Irie said as he closed the door and put his things down. Irie had long since given up on kicking Byakuran out, ever since finding out how many copies Byakuran made.

"It's Valentine's Day, and lovers are supposed to give chocolate to their lovers." Byakuran said.

"One, girls are the ones to give chocolates, and two, since when are we lovers." Irie said as he went to his kitchen.

As Irie rummaged through his cupboards, Byakuran watched, with a smirk.

"What are you looking for?" Byakuran asked.

"A cup, so I can drink something." Irie said.

"Why don't you drink some hot chocolate." Byakuran said as he held out the cup of said liquid, that he had been drinking from.

Now, normally Irie wouldn't accept food from Byakuran, due to obvious reasons, but since Irie saw Byakuran drinking from it, and said person was acting any different, Irie assumed it was okay, so he took the cup and began to drink from it.

Too bad Irie didn't know that it was spiked with sleep pills, and that Byakuran had taken those same pills in order to become immune to them.

So as time passed, Irie found himself becoming really sleepy, and soon he feel asleep in front of his laptop. This made Byakuran happy because now Irie was no longer working, and he would be able to proceed with his Valentine's Day plan, but first Byakuran saved Irie's work, because the last time he erased all that work, Irie had threatened to castrate him the next time Byakuran assault-, made love to Irie.

So Byakuran began whatever he planned, and soon Irie woke up, and found himself in a familiar (and annoying) situation.

Irie was naked, and tied to his bed once again, and he was starting to become irritated by it all. In his mind was a raging storm. 'What is it with Byakuran and bondage!? Especially in my bedroom.'

Besides all of that, Irie noticed a couple of things. One, he could smell the faint scent of lavender on his skin, as if he had just been bathed, and two, a certain part of his body had been shaved clean.

The former had worried Irie just slightly, but the latter made Irie fully worried. Byakuran being near his his length was one thing, but Byakuran being near his length with something sharp was another.

Irie's attention was brought toward the door when Byakuran walked into the room, in the nude, and he was carrying two things. One was a box, and the other was a bowl with what looked like a ladle handle on the rim. When Byakuran was close enough, he could see melted chocolate.

"Ah good, Shou-chan is awake. Now the melted chocolate will be perfect." Byakuran said as he set the two objects down on the nightstand. Then Byakuran got onto the bed and picked up the ladle. "Now it's time to receive my chocolate." Byakuran said as he poured some melted chocolate onto Irie's nipples.

Placing the ladle back into the bowl, Byakuran leaned over and began to lap up the chocolate, all the while, Irie mewled as Byakuran's tongue swirled around the sensitive buds.

Once the chocolate had been licked up, Byakuran began to move down Irie's body, pouring chocolate and then lapping it up, until he finally made it to Irie's now erect length.

Byakuran poured the remaining chocolate onto the length and began to lick Irie's length. Starting from the bottom, Byakuran began to lick the chocolate clean, and once that was done, Byakuran moved up, his tongue trailing the under side of Irie's length, finally reaching the tip. Byakuran gave a lick, and then took Irie whole. Irie gasped once the intense heat wrapped around his length.

Irie felt like he was about to lose control, but then Byakuran pulled away. Irie became frustrated at not being able to release, and Byakuran noticed.

"Don't worry. I'm almost done." Byakuran said as he reached for the box, and pulled out something eerily familiar. It was like the popsicle, but it was in chocolate form. "Now lets stick this in here." Byakuran said as he inserted into Irie, but not all the way in.

Irie moaned as the solid chocolate began to stretch him, and like ice, the chocolate began to melt, and once it did, Byakuran took it out.

"Oh, the chocolate is melting, I guess I should clean it up." Byakuran said as he leaned down and then his tongue darted out and went into Irie.

Irie moaned as Byakuran's tongue wiggled in him, moving this way and that, and soon Irie was near the edge again, but once again, Byakuran pulled away, leaving Irie groaning.

Byakuran chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm almost done." Byakuran said as he undid his pants, to reveal his throbbing, and neglected length, and before another groan could pass Irie's lips, Byakuran plunged in, and leaving no room to talk as he began to mercilessly ram into Irie.

Since Irie had been denied release twice, he didn't really mind as he moaned and gasped as Byakuran hit that spot every time.

Then, with a final, and slow thrust, Irie came, with Byakuran following soon after. Byakuran exited Irie, and fell to the side, afterwards proceeding to cover them with a blanket.

"I'm never trusting you with food again, especially chocolate." Irie said.

-End-

Ryu- Anyway, this was done quick, but with "love" on a snow day before I leave. In any case, here is a hint as to what will happen in the White Day special. Also known as Pi Day by my math teachers.

_Irie receives a fortune._

"_You will receive double what you gave"_

Kudos to whoever knows what that may mean.


	5. 3 14 10

Ryu- Well, it is White Day in Japan, where the guys who received gifts from the girls on Valentines Day will give gifts back to the girl or girls depending on how they feel toward that girl.

**shizu Fumikari – **Yes, Byakuran is a very dangerous predator. As for Irie, I will always see him as the Uke, unless he unexpectedly gets hit by the Hyper Dying Will bullet or accidentally eats Tsuna's pills, then I may reconsider.

**Laptop Newbie – **I just like using "Irie" instead of "Shouichi" because it's short, and I'm more comfortable with it. As for how I treat Irie, I'm a pretty gentle person, and I can't really put it in my mind to actually torture him, and as for Irie knowing who Byakuran is, he didn't know Byakuran before his birthday, but now he does. As for the realistic parts of my fiction, I think it's easier for the reader to "understand" or "feel" the emotions of the character.

* * *

**3-14-10**

Today, Irie was very wary. Actually, he was much more wary than he had been last month, ever since Valentines Day.

Now Irie was currently checking into a hotel, it didn't matter if he hadn't brought more than a suitcase worth of clothes and such, all that mattered was that he wouldn't want to be home on this certain day.

Once Irie had finished checking in, he made his way to his suite and placed his suitcase on the bed and opened it. In it, were two sets of clothing, one for work, the other to sleep in. There was also his laptop, but he usually carried that with him. The rest was papers and documents.

Irie didn't pack any food, or his toothbrush and toothpaste, because Byakuran sometimes had the habit of looking through his things. The clothes, Irie could explain, the hygienic items, not so much.

Irie gave a sigh of relief, and put his valuables, except for his wallet, into the safe that was located in the closet. Once that was done, Irie got his room key and his wallet, and went downstairs to the hotel's restaurant.

This restaurant was a Chinese Style restaurant, but Irie didn't mind, as long as he had something to eat, which he did, and like with most Chinese restaurants, when you get the check, you are also given a fortune cookie.

Irie shrugged, and thought it wouldn't hurt to just see what he got, so he picked the cookie up, cracked it open, and took the slip of paper out. On it, it said-

_You will receive double what you gave_

Irie just looked at the fortune, but then just shrugged his shoulders. It's not like this meant anything, because Irie did know how these cookies were made and how the fortune is placed inside.

The important this is that the fortunes are typed before hand, and when the cookies are ready to be shaped into the familiar "U", the paper with the fortune is placed on the dough, and then the rest happens.

So this didn't bother Irie on bit, and besides, Irie was in a hotel miles away from his apartment. So there would be no forced love making. Oh how wrong he was, when he got back to his room.

"Hey Shou-chan" Byakuran said once Irie had opened the door to his room.

Irie went wide eye, and back away. "That's impossible, I didn't even tell you about this." Irie said before his back hit something, or rather, someone.

Irie turned around, and immediately backed away in the opposite direction, which meant walking into the hotel room. The person Irie had bumped into looked exactly like Byakuran, save for the purple mark, which was under the opposite eye.

"That's Ghost, my twin brother." Byakuran said. "And after he looked at a nude picture of you, he instantly fell in love." Byakuran said as he smiled.

"Since when did you get a nude photo of me!?" Irie shouted. "But besides that, how did you know I was here!?" Irie said.

"Silly Shou-chan, I always know where you are, and now my brother does too." Byakuran said as he grabbed hold of Irie, who yelped and then struggled to get away, but Byakuran easily hoisted Irie over his shoulder and brought said person over to the king sized bed while Ghost closed and then locked the door, not before putting a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the knob first.

Once Ghost got to the bed, it began. First Byakuran restrained Irie as Ghost removed all his clothing. Then Byakuran handed Irie over to Ghost and proceeded to remove his own clothing. Then, when the two siblings were nude, they then began to remove Irie's clothing.

Irie tried to struggle, but two Byakuran(s) were too much, and soon Irie found himself naked along with the two soon to be molesters.

First, Irie was pushed against Ghost's chest, as Ghost wrapped his arms around Irie's own chest, fingers just millimeters away from the sensitive nipples.

Then Byakuran took a bottle and poured some of the liquid onto his fingers, and then proceeding to insert those fingers into Irie's entrance.

Irie moaned as Byakuran's fingers moved within him, and then the moans doubled once Ghost began to act as well. The fingers immediately took hold of the nipples, and then began to pinch then. That wasn't all, Ghost also began to lick the back of Irie's ear, and then start to trail his tongue down to Irie's neck.

Since the new sensations distracted Irie, he didn't noticed the fingers being taken out, all he did notice was Byakuran suddenly entering and immediately hitting that spot over and over again, until Irie came followed by Byakuran. Irie thought this was the end of it, but because there were two, the roles were changed.

Byakuran now held Irie in place, and Ghost got to enter Irie. What Irie did notice as the two molested him, was that Ghost was more gentle than Byakuran, who was currently leaving noticeable hickeys.

Suddenly, as Ghost continued to thrust, Byakuran spoke. "Hm, Shou-chan doesn't seemed to be completely satisfied." Byakuran looked at Ghost. "Lets both enter him." Byakuran said as he smiled.

Before Irie could protest, more of the bottle's liquid was squirted onto Byakuran's length, which was promptly inserted into Irie, along with Ghost's length. Irie arched his back followed by a loud and drawn out moan once the sensation had hit him.

"Oh, that's a nice reaction." Byakuran said as he turned to Ghost. "Don't you think?" Byakuran asked Ghost, who merely nodded. "Then let's make things even more interesting." Byakuran said as the two increased their pace.

Now with both siblings in him, Irie could no longer think straight as the onslaught of pleasure racked his mind and body.

Because both lengths were inserted, Irie's entrance was wrapped tightly around the two organs, leaving no room for protest, as the two began to thrust.

The movements were not coordinated, so at times, no one was in him, at others, both were in him, and now that Ghost was becoming accustomed to Irie's body, he too was hitting that spot that sent Irie into even more moans.

Soon, the pleasure became too much as Irie came yet again, and slumped against Ghost. After a few more thrusts, the two siblings also came, and spilled their essence into Irie, who shuddered once the two exited Irie.

Ghost placed Irie onto the bed, and placed the blankets over him. Then Byakuran and Ghost crawled under the blankets to either side of Irie and they fell asleep.

But before Irie also fell asleep, he remembered the fortune. _You will receive double what you gave._

-End-

* * *

Ryu- Well, technically since both Ghost and Byakuran took Irie, that could be considered double, BUT, because I have another 10051 fiction, this is but the first half of the double. The second half will be in my other fiction, Chimera, but currently trying to make that one different, so this will come first.

Yes, there will be another threesome with the same pairing. This is merely the beginning, and now I have decided to do another lemon oneshot fiction piece just like this, except in the other one, anything goes for anything asked. May take some time, so patience is needed. Other than that, suggestions for oneshots are welcome.


	6. 6 20 10

Ryu- Hello people, it's been a while since I've updated something, and since it's Father's Day, I thought I would do a little oneshot relating to it. There's also the fact that I've seen people labeling Byakuran as "pedo!kuran" or something, where Byakuran is obviously an adult who loves a young Irie. So, since it's Father's Day, I have something special planned out.

Also, this oneshot won't be related to the other oneshots I've done, and in this fic, Byakuran is 22 while Irie is 10.

**Yamihanao – **Well, Ghost is Byakuran, so he was bound to pop up sometime. Anyway, I call that seducing, but seducing does not mean you come out on top.

**Yukirimi – **Here is another update from me.

**quillin' luck – **I'm glad you like my fictions, and yes, beware the power of the fortune cookie.

* * *

**6-20-10**

Today was not going to be a good day, Irie was sure of it. Why, well because it was Father's Day, and ever since being adopted by Byakuran, things had become more hectic.

Byakuran had said that he wanted to be a good father, so he referred to Irie as "my son", and in turn, wanted Irie to call him "dad", but Irie didn't see Byakuran as his father, so Byakuran was just referred to as "Byakuran-san".

Irie sighed, and got out of the ridiculously large bed that Byakuran had bought him two years ago when he was eight. There were a couple things that have already gone wrong.

The first thing was that it was raining out, so he wouldn't be able to go outside and play (and stay away from Byakuran). The other thing was that it was Father's Day.

"I hope Byakuran-san doesn't expect me to do anything for him." Irie said as he got ready and went down to breakfast.

When he got the kitchen, he didn't expect to be called-

"Good morning Shou-chan." Byakuran said as he set the plates of pancakes on the table. To say that Irie was shocked was an understatement.

"What happened to 'my son'? _And don't use my first name._" Irie said, with the last part being mumbled out.

"I figured it'd be point less to call you that any more." Byakuran said.

"Why couldn't you just have stopped two years ago?" Irie said as he sat down and started to eat.

After a few minutes of silence, to which Irie was also surprised by, both males finished their plate of pancakes when Byakuran suddenly took hold of Irie's chin, leaned over, and licked Irie's cheek.

Irie pulled back immediately. "What was that for!" Irie said as he held his cheek.

"There was syrup on it." Byakuran said.

Irie just groaned, excused himself from the table, and went up to his bed room mumblings things about the actions of weird grown ups. All the while, Irie didn't notice the intense gaze Byakuran was sending at Irie.

Hours later, Irie was still up in his room, listening to his music on full blast and watching it rain outside. Suddenly lightning struck, just at the same time Byakuran walked into the room, and predatory look in his eyes.

Irie didn't notice, that is until his headphones were pulled off. Irie turned around, to be met with a kiss. Immediately Irie backed away, until his back hit the headboard of the bed.

"What are you doing!" Irie shouted, fingers to his lips.

"Oh, was that your first kiss?" Byakuran said as he climbed onto the bed.

"Don't avoid the question!" Irie shouted.

"Because if I can't have you as my son" Byakuran said as he began to straddle Irie. "I'll just have to have you as my lover." Byakuran said as he forced a kiss onto Irie's lips.

Irie tried to push Byakuran away, but couldn't, and as they kissed, Byakuran's hand found its way to Irie's pants, and began to tug.

Irie again tried to stop Byakuran, but the lack of air and his small size didn't help, and soon Irie's pants and boxers were removed, leaving his length exposed.

Finally, the kiss was broken and Irie greedily filled his lungs with air, and once Irie had is fill, he turned to speak, but his words turned to squeaks as Byakuran lifted Irie onto his lap, and before Irie could struggle, Byakuran licked his fingers and inserted them into Irie.

At this, Irie didn't know what to do. Irie didn't want those fingers in, _there_, but the feeling was so strange that Irie began to mewl as the fingers moved in him, and when they were taken out, Irie looked up at Byakuran with his lust fogged eyes.

Byakuran chuckled. "Shou-chan, do you remember the story with the bees and flowers I told you about after you saw that scene in the movie with the two men wrestling?" Byakuran asked.

Irie nodded, and even if he wasn't dazed by that feeling, Irie could remember clear as day. He had decided to get a glass of water one night, and when he did, he saw Byakuran watching some sort of movie involving two naked men who looked like they were wrestling.

Suddenly, Irie was brought out of his memories when Byakuran began to move his free hand, which had its fingers inside Irie.

Irie watched as Byakuran undid his pants and pulled out his own length. At the sight of it, Irie blushed and thought 'It's big'.

Then, Byakuran lifted Irie and placed him a position that left Irie straddling Byakuran, who maneuvered and took a bottle out of his pocket.

Irie looked at it questionably as Byakuran opened the bottle and squirted the liquid onto his other hand, and then brought it behind Irie, who wondered what Byakuran was doing, until he felt something poke at his rear.

Irie looked at Byakuran, who was now smiling. "We're going to be reenacting that story." Byakuran said as he grabbed onto Irie's hips, and pushed down.

Irie gasped and tried to stand up, but Byakuran's grip was strong, so Irie collapsed onto Byakuran's chest and began to pant.

"Bya-Byakuran-s-san. It feels weird. Ta-take it out." Irie said in between pants.

"Shhh." Byakuran said as he slipped a hand under Irie's shirt. "Take off your shirt and just wait." Byakuran said as Irie stiffly took off his shirt and collapsed onto Byakuran's chest again, this time gripping Byakuran's clothes.

Once some time had passed, Byakuran moved himself so now Irie was on his back, and he was looming over Irie.

Then, Byakuran pried Irie's hands off his clothes and began to strip, all while still being inside Irie. Once all his clothes had been taken off, Byakuran began to move in and out of Irie.

Uncertain at what was happening, Irie just whimpered and gave small mewls. All of this was not enough for Byakuran, so he took one nipple into his mouth, and the other between his fingers. Then Byakuran used his free hand to hold Irie's length.

'So small, but in twelve years, he should be as big as me.' Byakuran thought.

And once Byakuran had been touching those certain areas, Irie could not do anything but let his feelings be heard.

Even as it thundered outside, Byakuran could still hear his sweet Shou-chan's cute moans, and even the gasp, followed by Irie arching his back and then releasing his essence onto Byakuran's hand and stomach.

A few more thrusts by Byakuran, and he too came, spilling his essence into Irie. Once Byakuran pulled out, the two took the time to bask in the after glow, and after a few minutes, Irie yawned, showing his tiredness.

"Why don't you go to sleep." Byakuran said, and Irie nodded.

Once Byakuran could hear the deep breathing, he looked outside the window, and could see that night had fallen and it was still raining. Also, the streetlights were not on.

'It seems the storm knocked out the power.' Byakuran looked over at Irie. 'I should sleep with Shou-chan to make sure he doesn't get cold.' Byakuran thought as he crawled next to Irie and covered them both with a blanket.

-End-

* * *

Ryu- Well, I hoped you liked this little oneshot.


End file.
